Lay Off The Carrot Cakes
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: Thought to so a little short fanfic of JudyHopps having a little trouble slipping up her tight spandex like pants due to the fact her round bunny buns are to big to fit through. She shouldn't lay off the carrot cakes. ((This fanfic may contain sexual themes, and fan service.)) "The artwork to this I use for the cover belong to monekeyxflash" /user/monk


It was the morning shift in the ZPD station as, Nick Wilde was waiting for his partner, Judy Hopps to come out of ladies locker room. But somehow for whatever reason. She has been in there for almost 25 minutes. What is taking her so long he thought to himself.

Inside the ladies locker, Judy was half dress only in a light blue tank top shirt, and yellow and white stripped panties as she was struggling to get her dark blue spandex like pants but no matter how she wiggles, or yanks, or pulls up hard, her pants wouldn't budge an inch.

"Mm! Ngh! Ugh! C-Come on! Mmm! Curse my buns! Nghhh!" Judy complained as she shake and wiggle her big round bunny booty around as she kept on struggling to get the rest of her pants up.

Nick in the meantime looked at his phone as the time was 7:35 am as they should be out by now going on their daily morning patrol.

"What's keeping, that flatfooted bunny so long?"

It was that point, Nick decided to check it out, but only call out to her since he's a male and should not allow to go in a ladies locker room.

"Carrots, you okay then there?" He called out to her which, her ears raise up as her cheeks blushed red in embarrassment for keeping him waiting for so long due to her booty problem.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give few more minutes and I'll be done."

"Carrots, you been in there changing for 25 minutes. Now what's the hold up?" He asked.

Judy kept wiggling her butt more, she bare her teeth as she she tug her pants up more. But her big fat juicy bunny buns were just to much to handle as well as slipping in. Judy was sweating up in heat and her blood rushing through her body as she starts panting.

"Come on you stupid pants." she said to herself as she continue you pull them up.

Now her booty was being squished underneath the waist band of the pants. At this rate she want be able to get them on in time. Unless she'll had to go pant-less and only be in her underwear.

The thought of that made, Judy blushed even more as everyone one in the station would stare at her. Even worst, having Chief Bogo notice it and would report her in his office for going around in the halls pant-less with only her undies. Judy then shook that thought out as she distribute to get those damn pants on.

"Ngh! You stupid pairs of cinnamon buns! Let me-" Her sentence was cut off by a familiar, and sly voice.

"Told you to lay off the carrot cake, Carrots."

Judy turn her head behind her shoulder as her big purple eyes widen in total shock seeing, Nick leaning by the frame of the enterance way as he smirked and looked down directly on her sweat, lovely round pairs of bunny buns, and cute yellow and white stripped panties. Judy just stood the frozen while her gray furred cheek gone deep crimson.

"NICK! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What? I just noticing you're having trouble putting your pants on."

"Yeah, but you fail to notice that you're not suppose to be in a ladies locker room!" She remarked.

"What? You can't let you're favorite lovable fox like me to check up on my cute little bunny wunny?" He teased.

"Don't call me cute. And get out." She demand as she continue to pull and tug her pants up again while shaking and wiggling her booty left to right, side by side as, Nick watched hungrily.

"Like I said, you really should lay off those carrots."

"You be quiet!" Judy yelled as she make one last tug before she didn't know what happens next unitl_ "RRRRIIIIIPPPP!"

Judy eyes widen more as she hear that rip. She looks being herself and looks down to see the bottom rear part of her pants has ripped in a gaping split.

"NO!" Judy screamed.

"See. What did I tell ya. Too much, carrots cake, gives you big fat bunny buns." He said but then without any warning, he gets kick by the groin area. Nick's widen his eyes really wide as his jaw down few inch down as he barely let out a yelp.

"You dumb perverted fox!" he shouted.

Nick dropped down on the ground as he has both paws place down his crotch, clanging them tight as he was in the total massive amount of pain.

"Sorry." He said in a high pitch voice. 


End file.
